El sol y la luna
by Ayaalsan
Summary: Un león y una serpiente no son compatibles, o eso cree la gente. Este año Hogwarts vuelve con más fuerza que nunca, y eso hará mella en el corazón de la mayor serpiente, cuando encuentre su alma gemela en el mayor león. Dramione 100%.
1. Abre los ojos

¡Hola!

Aquí vengo con un nuevo fic, espero que os guste. Es un Dramione en toda regla, así que seguramente lo disfrutaréis. Os oriento en la historia: Sexto curso en Hogwarts y bueno, los mortífagos estarán y tal, pero Draco no tiene la misión de matar a Dumbledore. Él tampoco tiene pensado convertirse en un mortífago cuando salga de Hogwarts, aunque claro, eso jamás lo reconocerá.

**Todos los personajes, lugares, etc han sido escritos por J.K. Rowling y sus derechos pertenecen a Warner Bros.**

***************************

Prefacio

Un león no es buen compañero de una serpiente, ya que los dos, aunque no lo reconozcan, son bastante similares.

Ambos tienen grandes ambiciones, y ambos las consiguen a menudo.

Ambos son fuertes, practicamente invencibles.

¿Qué pasaría si el león y la serpiente se unieran? Nada bueno.

Pero, ¿quién dice que lo prohibido, lo que no es bueno, no se disfruta mucho más?

Por eso no me pude resistir a que me besara de nuevo, y a que me derritiera (otra vez) internamente por ello.

Capítulo 1: Abre los ojos

Era 1 de Septiembre, como cada año, la estación de ferrocariles King's Cross recibía a un puñado de jóvenes singulares. Muchos traían túnicas y lechuzas, además de grandes baúles de madera. Aunque nadie se daba cuenta, todos desaparecían entre los andenes 9 y 10, ya que desde allí saldría el Expreso de Hogwarts.

-¡Ron! ¡Ginny! Estamos aquí - gritó una voz cantarina desde el otro lado del andén. A los pocos segundos, tenían en frente a la peculiar Luna Lovegood, acompañada de Neville Longbottom.- Oh, ¡Hermione, Harry! también estáis aquí. Qué alegría veros, aunque yo de ti, Harry, me miraría el tema de los Nargles, lo tuyo es un caso grave...-Luna siguió con su retahíla pero nadie la escuchaba-.

Ron y Hermione se fueron al compartimento de prefectos, Neville, Harry y Luna a uno libre que encontraron al final del tren y Ginny se fue con Dean a los baños, a...bueno, a hacer cosas de parejas.

Draco Malfoy también se dirigía al compartimento de prefectos, aunque no prestaba atención a nada. Su mente estaba ocupada con sus planes de futuro. Si todo salía bien, el Señor Oscuro tomaría el poder al año siguiente, y su padre estaría libre. Luego, cuando el Señor Tenebroso tuviera todo lo que quisiera, no prestaría atención a que los Malfoy huyeran lejos, muy lejos de Gran Bretaña. Porque Harry Potter estaría muerto, y Voldemort no necesitaría a nadie para luchar, porque él tendría el poder absoluto.

Cuando iba a entrar, tropezó con dos personas que no acababan muy bien paradas en los planes que estaba pensando Draco. La comadreja y la sangresucia, Weasley y Granger para los pringados.

-Apartad de mi camino, inmundos.

-Cuidado con lo que dices, asqueroso - repuso Ron. No tenía ganas de pelear, así que solamente lo insultó.

Hermione permanecía callada. Observaba a Malfoy con una repulsión inhumana, pero también observaba el cambio que había hecho el Slytherin durante el verano. Ahora era más alto y llevaba la melena sin engominar, con mechones platino algo rebeldes cayéndole hacía direcciones distintas. Sus ojos grises miraban a Ron con asco, así que Hermione no reparó en lo sexys que podían llegar a ser. Su cuerpo era delgado pero fibroso, así que seguramente sería el sex-simbol de la temporada. Claro que eso a ella no le importaba en absoluto, no le importaba ligar o no, porque en cuanto a chicos se refería, ella solamente pensaba en Ronald Weasley.

Además, por muy sexy que fuera, era Draco Malfoy. Y Draco Malfoy era la persona más imbécil que te podías echar a la cara, o al menos eso pensaba Hermione Granger.

Sin más dilación, los dos Gryffindor se metieron dentro del compartimento. En cambio, Draco esperó a que se disipara lo que él denominaba "olor a sangre inpura" para entrar. Pansy lo cogió del brazo en cuanto lo hizo, ya que tenía que presumir de ser la flamante novia del Príncipe de Slytherin. Aunque para éste solo fuera sexo, y punto. Pero si Pansy era feliz diciendo que era su novia, pues vale, total, él no iba a durar mucho en Inglaterra para que eso acabara en boda, o cualquier cosa que los padres de ella pudieran desear del novio de su _Pansycesa_.

Se sentó en frente de Granger, la sangresucia inmunda. La observaba con un odio inhumano (porque ser sangresucia ya era la leche, pero si además eras íntima de Potter -el que no dejaba que su familia fuera libre porque quería hacerse el heroe salvando al mundo- y Weasley -un pobretón traidor de la sangre-, estabas varios eslabones debajo tierra en la lista de personas queridas por Draco Malfoy) pero al fin y al cabo la observaba. Pudo ver que en el último verano la chica había cambiado. Sus curvas se habían estilizado, y ya no tenía ese cabello tan desordenado, sino que era un conjunto de bucles perfectos de color castaño. Sus ojos miel miraban a la Premio Anual de ese año, Cho Chang, así que el Slytherin no pudo ver lo sexy que podría llegar a ser esa mirada. Pero sí observó que sus labios eran más seductores que nunca (bueno, lo observó pero realmente no pensó que lo fueran, su lista de personas queridas estaba por delante de todo aquello). Seguramente sería la sex-simbol de aquella temporada, pero a el qué le importaba, porque con todo lo que sucedía en el mundo mágico no podía pensar mucho en chicas (bueno, en desahogarse con Pansy sí, pero eso era otro tema).

Tras la reunión prefectil con los Premios Anuales, todos volvieron con sus respectivos amigos. Ron y Hermione se dirigieron al compartimento de Harry, Luna y Neville, pero el primero tuvo que abandonar al poco rato la estancia ya que el profesor Slughron lo había invitado a su compartimento privado. Rieron, hablaron de Quidditch y de lo que les esperaba ese curso, criticaron a los Slytherin pero no tocaron el tema de moda: la inminente guerra que se iba a producir en el mundo mágico. Era un tema delicado para todos los presentes: Ron era considerado por los mortífagos un traidor a la sangre, al igual que toda su familia. Neville tenía a sus padres en San Mungo por culpa de los equaces de Voldemort, Luna tenía un padre que se podía buscar problemas siendo más sincero de la cuenta y a Hermione no le tendrían demasiado cariño, ya que los sangre sucia serían desterrados del mundo mágico si el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado tomaba el control. Así que para no tocar el tema, los chicos hablaron de Quidditch y las chicas (para Hermione, muy a su pesar) hablaron de Nargles. Bueno, hasta que llegó Ginny, tras Harry.

- ¡Hola chicos! -saludó la pelirroja- ¿Qué tal el verano?

- Todo lo bueno que pudo haber sido -contestó Neville con pesar-.

Ginny hizo un mohín de disgusto, pero al sentarse junto con Hermione y Luna cambió radicalmente de tema.

- ¿Habéis visto ya el anuncio del lanzamiento de _Corazón de Bruja: edición Hogwarts_?

- Sí, pero sin duda _El Quisquilloso _dará una información más veraz - afirmó con seguridad Luna, antes de ponerse sus Espectrogafas y salirse sutilmente de la conversación.

- ¿De qué hablas, Ginny? - interrogó Hermione. No le gustaban ese tipo de revistas, pero era un mejor tema que los Nargles.

- A partir de este curso, de manera semanal las chicas de Hogwarts podremos disfrutar de _Corazón de Bruja_, pero la versión del colegio, tú me entiendes, con noticias y fotos de lo que pase en el castillo. Será la bomba de los cotilleos.

- Ni que lo digas - dijo la prefecta sin demasiada ilusión.

- Hermione, no hables sin saber. Aquí traje un ejemplar de la primera edición, leételo. No podrás estar metida en los libros de la biblioteca para siempre, sigue alguno de los consejos que dicen y seguro que Hermione Mojigata Granger, pasa a ser Hermione Oh-Dios-Mio Granger. -susurró la pelirroja, que siempre intentaba que su amiga cambiara su actitud de empollona.

- Pues por lo que parece esos consejos no te han servido para conquistar a Harry...-dijo también susurrando Hermione- te dije que salieras con otros chicos, pero tal vez tantos lo confundan más de lo necesario.

- Según esta revista, no es así. Y apuesto lo que sea a que las redactoras (que por cierto, son alumnas del colegio que actúan de incógnito) han ligado más que tú, házme caso y abre los ojos, Hermione.

Dolida, la castaña cogió la revista y la ojeó por encima. En la portada salían los rostros de varios chicos de su curso, o más mayores, bajo el titular "TOP 10 de los chicos más sexys de Hogwarts" abrió la primera página y se encontró con el ránquing. Por curiosidad, leyó las descripciones de los susodichos, y no pudo contener una carcajada: no entendía como las adolescentes podían ser tan superficiales y retorcidas, ¡pobrecillos!

Con una sonrisa cómica en el rostro, Hermione se fue a cambiar y a la vuelta le devolvió la revista a Ginny, no sin antes comentarle:

-Draco Malfoy, ¿el más seductor de todo Hogwarts? Si consigues contactar con las redactoras, diles de mi parte que yo les regalo las gafas.

Y, como dos buenas leonas, salieron a los carruajes criticando al Príncipe de Slytherin.

***************

Espero que os haya gustado. Personalmente, creo que el transcurso de las cosas es algo lento, pero es que necesitaba explicarlo todo con detalle en el primer capítulo. Orientación, más que nada. Espero que me perdonéis, pero Cho tenía que ser Premio Anual, jejeje. Esto es un Dramione, claro que sí, y toda la trama va a ir alrededor de ellos dos, pero eso no significa que otros personajes también se enamoren, o intervengan en las relaciones que los demás.

Espero traeros más capítulos pronto. Ahora estoy de vacaciones, así que tengo muuuucho tiempo para escribir.

¡Espero vuestros reviews! :D

PD: Ah, para las curiosas, he escrito lo que Hermione lee en el reportaje de Corazón de Bruja (que también traerá problemas, lalala):

**LOS CHICOS MÁS SEXYS DE HOGWARTS:**

**¿Podrías elegir solamente a uno? Nosotras os aseguramos que no, que nos quedaríamos con los diez. Pero, tras largas horas de meditación (y mucha cerveza de mantequilla) los hemos ordenado del 1 al 10, ¡échales un vistazo! Y no olvides seguir nuestros consejos "Liga con un mago magicamente mágico" de la página 23 cada vez que te los encuentres.**

**10. BLAISE ZABINI**

¿Quién no querría pasar una noche con el morenazo de Slytherin? Tiene una mirada que te atrapará, y según lo que nos ha dicho nuestra corresponsal de la casa de las serpientes es todo un caballero, cuando quiere. Eso sí, tendría que trabajar un poco más su musculatura, ya que en el castillo hay demasiado cuerpazo.

**9. ERNIE MACMILLIAN**

Su pelo nos vuelve locas, al igual que su carácter humilde y conciliador. Sin embargo, eso lo hace menos seductor de lo esperado y al igual que Blaise, todo el encanto lo tiene en el rostro. Pero oye, nadie hace ascos a un dulce.

**8. RONALD WEASLEY**

Ya nos faltaba un Weasley por estos lares. Siempre haciendo bromas, el inocente de la familia no se da cuenta de lo atractivo que nos resulta. Tal vez no sea como su hermano Charlie (se te echa de menos, musculitos) pero el integrante del trío de oro no está nada mal. No seas tan reservado, Ron, ¡y busca a tu bruja!

**7. ANTHONY GOLDSTEIN**

No hay mucho que decir sobre este chico. Como buen ravenclaw, es muy inteligente y simplemente nadie se resiste a sus encantos. Sin embargo, hemos notado que se lo ha creído un poco demasiado, y eso, a fin de cuentas, no resulta caballeroso.

**6. JUSTIN FINTCH-FLETCHEY**

Y nos hacía falta otro Hufflepuf a esta maravillosa lista. Este es más trabajador que ninguno, y siempre lo tendrás cuando te haga falta. Su rostro no es el más sexy de Hogwarts, pero no nos podemos quejar de esa tableta de chocolate que ya querrían tener en Honeydukes.

**5. MICHAEL CORNER**

Este sí que tiene un cuerpo de escándalo, como buen jugador de Quidditch que es. Y además, está en la casa de los inteligentes, ¿qué más se puede pedir? que sea un poco menos engreído y que nos haga un cumplido de vez en cuando, nos gusta el deporte, ¡pero no tanto!

**4. THEODORE NOTT**

Astuto donde los haya, Theo nos hace perder la razón. No puedes resistirte a sus encantos, y lo peor es que él se da cuenta enseguida. Menudo morenazo que está hecho, ¡quién lo pillara! Pero es tan receloso con su vida privada que nos costará encontrar la respuesta. Pero nada es imposible, chicas.

**3. CORMAC MACLAGGEN**

Medalla de bronce para el aspirante a guardián del equipo de Gryffindor de Quidditch. Es simplemente perfecto, inmejorable. Fuerte, guapo, valiente y bueno jugando al Quidditch. Si por algunas de las redactoras fuera, ganarías este ránquing, Cormac, pero como la opinión pública es la que manda, te quedas atrás de los dos bombones de Hogwarts:

_Una gran foto de Harry, vestido con la túnica de Quidditch y atrapando la snitch y una foto de Malfoy, sin la túnica (vaya, el look con la camisa y aflojándose la corbata) presiden la segunda página, con la siguiente inscripción:_

**2. HARRY POTTER**

Será el niño que vivió, pero no ha podido ganar este concurso. Tiene las mismas cualidades que su rival, aunque sean totalmente distintos, pero quizá su poca experiencia amorosa está en su contra. Su pelo azabache, su rostro duro y a la vez angelical, sus ojos esmeralda, su cuerpo, su destreza como buscador y demás cualidades no aptas para chicas menores de quinto curso nos hace pensar como el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado le puede odiar tanto. Aquí, en CDB, ¡nos lo pedimos!

**1. DRACO MALFOY**

Como ya hemos dicho, a este chico no le falta experiencia amorosa. Ahora está ocupado, pero eso no nos impide disfrutar de sus virtudes: un cabello rubio platino único, unos ojos grises en los que es fácil perderse y lo mejor, ese torso musculado que a todas nos gustaría abrazar. Pero no es tan fácil, el Príncipe de Slytherin hace honor a su nombre. Desde CDB pensábamos que lo de Parkinson era algo puramente físico, pero ella nos ha asegurado que tras la muralla inquebrantable de su corazón serpentino hay un chico enamorado. ¡Qué suerte tienes, Pansy!


	2. Finjo que me gustas

Hola queridos lectores ^^

Siento MUCHÍSIMO el retraso, pero he estado muy liada y hasta ayer por la noche no me vino la inspiración divina. Además, me he tenido que pasar estas semanas abstraída de leer fics, para que no se me mezclaran las ideas. Pero ya está, ya tengo todo el argumento planeado y solo falta escribirlo.

**Todos los personajes, lugares, etc. pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros tiene sus derechos. Dicho esto, ¡empieza a leer!**

**El Sol y la Luna.**

**Capítulo 2**

**Finjo que me gustas**

Es lunes, son las siete de la mañana y empieza un nuevo curso en el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería. Para cualquier persona, levantarse a esas horas sería un calvario, pero Hermione Granger lo hacía con suma facilidad, se podría decir que incluso lo hacía con gusto.

A ella le gustaba el colegio, le gustaba estudiar y destacar. Y no se avergonzaba de ello: tal vez fuera una sabelotodo, o una rata de biblioteca, pero no quería cambiar. Tal vez eso la hacía fuerte.

-¡Eh! ¡Para, Ro-Ro mío! - gritó Lavender en sueños, cuando Hermione subió la persiana aquella mañana.

-Para con tus fantasías, Lavender. Es hora de levantarse. - gruñó Hermione, no le gustaba que su compañera de cuarto gritara a los cuatro vientos como le gustaba su querido Ronald.

Mientras se duchaba, la adrenalina y los nervios del primer día de curso fueron en aumento. Pero si llegara a saber lo que le iba a pasar durante el transcurso de la jornada, temblaría de puro terror.

En la habitación más grande de las mazmorras, en la Sala Común de Slytherin, un príncipe se levantaba para empezar un curso que no debería empezar, para seguir con una vida que no era suya, pero que debía vivir, aunque no por mucho tiempo. La cuestión es que el dios Apolo se había reencarnado en el cuerpo que ahora mismo salía de aquella cama, ataviado tan solo con unos pantalones de seda esmeraldas.

Aunque claro, sus compañeros de habitación no se percataban de su belleza, precisamente. Crabbe Goyle aún tardarían en levantarse, Théo ya lo había hecho hacía rato, y ahora se encontraba leyendo un libro en la Sala Común. Blaise no tardaría en levantarse y entrar en el baño por un largo tiempo, así que Draco aprovechó y se duchó con rapidez.

Él no sentía nervios por el principio de curso, sino por el poco tiempo que quedaba para que aquel terminase. Sin embargo, si supiera lo que le pasaría al termino de la jornada, temblaría de pura rabia.

Unas horas más tarde, en el Gran Salón, la profesora McGonagall repartía los horarios a cada uno de los alumnos. En Gryffindor, Neville estaba en una encrucijada, Ron y Harry estaban muy tranquilos y Hermione examinaba sus próximas clases mientras tomaba unos cereales integrales. En Slytherin, las chicas intentaban acercarse a Draco con la excusa de preguntarle dudas sobre el horario, éste, sin embargo, no les hacía el menor caso. Pansy tampoco era digna de su atención, aunque tenía la esperanza de que ese factor cambiara durante la noche. Oh, qué equivocada estaba.

¿Qué te toca ahora, Herms?- le preguntó Ginny.

Runas Antiguas con Hufflepuf, y luego Pociones con Slytherin, para variar.

Oh, a muchas les gustaría compartir clase con el adonis de las serpientes.

Te digo que yo no estoy entre ellas, y creo que él tampoco se alegrará de compartir más de la mitad del horario escolar con esta leona sangre sucia.

¿Más de la mitad? ¿Cómo es eso?

Está en el grupo avanzado de Artimancia. Extraño, pero sí, es inteligente cuando quiere.

Esa escena fue seguida con gran interés por una serpiente con malas intenciones.

Théo, sácame de aquí. Ah, como odio a estas niñatas

Bien, ponte debajo de la mesa y sal a mi señal. - Draco le obedece. Théo nunca falla, y ahora necesita su ayuda. Las niñas de quinto que tienen intención de llevárselo a la cama son un incordio. Cuando necesite a una, ya lo dirá. Que no molesten.- ¡Eh, chicas! Draco ha escapado por la puerta del Gran Salón, ¿qué diablos hacéis aún aquí? - dicho esto, todas desaparecieron en la dirección señalada por Draco, y este finalmente se liberó de uno de los gajes del oficio de ser el Príncipe de Slytherin.

Toda esa escena fue seguida con gran interés por una leona con malas intenciones.

-Queridos alumnos, mi nombre es Horace Slughron y, como bien dijo ayer el profesor Dumbledore, daré la clase de Pociones en sustitución del Profesor Snape, que a partir de ahora impartirá Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Debo deciros que no soy tan severo como él, pero tampoco seré menos exigente. Dicho esto, abrid la página 10 de vuestro ejemplar de Elaboración de Pociones Avanzadas y poneros manos a la obra con el Filtro de Muertos en Vida.

Los Gryffindors, con 50 puntos de más gracias a Granger, se sentaban en el lado izquierdo del aula de Pociones, y trabajaban pacíficamente con sus ingredientes y artilugios. Alguno señalaba a Millicient Bulstrode y se reía, otro señalaba la nariz de Crabbe llena de un extraño mejunje, pero eso entraba dentro de la normalidad.

Los Slytherins, seguros de si mismos en esa asignatura, trabajaban a su manera en el lado derecho del aula de Pociones. Todos se pasaban notas con dibujos de los Sangre Sucia del otro lado de la clase, acompañados de chistes poco amistosos.

Draco recibió un papel algo extraño aquella mañana, aunque no sabía (ni le importaba) quien lo había escrito. Bajo un dibujo de la sabelotodo Granger con unos dientes desmesuradamente grandes, ponía: "esta ratita tendrá la sangre más turbia de Hogwarts, pero no me digáis que no tiene un culo que os vuelve locos". Algunos otros Slytherins reían del dibujo y corroboraban la afirmación. Entre los ligues de los Slytherins, había algunas sangre sucia, pero tras pasar una noche divertida, se burlaban de ellas hasta la saciedad. Eso sí, nadie hasta ahora había visto de esa manera a Granger, pero era cierto que había cambiado mucho durante ese año, y que no estaba nada mal. Sin embargo, el asco cegó a Draco de esos pequeños detalles, que escribió en la nota: "Estáis mal de la cabeza. Si alguien se la tira, que no se me acerque porque seguramente ya estará contagiado de la suciedad que desprende esa inmunda".

Todo eso, aunque os suene extraño, también entraba en la normalidad de una clase de Pociones entre Gryffindor y Slytherin.

Los Ravenclaw y Gryffindor de quinto curso hacían Cuidado de Criaturas mágicas, con Hagrid. Ninguno prestaba especial atención a la conversación del profesor con unos extraños animalillos con la cola explosiva, de los que aún no habían aprendido aún absolutamente nada.

Eh, Luna, cuéntame más cosas del veranito, que ayer estuviste muy callada.

Oh, nada. He estado con mi padre haciendo viajes de investigación para El Quisquilloso, y la verdad es que fueron muy productivos.

¿Ah, sí? Y bueno, vayamos a lo importante: ¿Con los chicos cómo te va todo?

Sabes que para mí eso no es primordial, Gin.

Oh, pero no me puedes negar que este año hay donde elegir. Yo, por ejemplo, tengo clichado a uno que te va a dejar muy, muy sorprendida.

La hora del almuerzo pasó sin demasiadas novedades, aunque las conversaciones que se entablarían durante aquel rato serían primordiales para lo que pasaría después.

Hola Hermione, ¿cómo va todo? - saludó Cho Chang, la Premio Anual, mientras entraban al Gran Salón.

Bien, Cho, ¿y a ti?

Perfectamente, gracias. - aunque no dejó de mirar a Harry mientras hablaba. El chico andaba unos pasos más adelante, riendose con Ron de Pansy Parkinson, que había resbalado al pasar por su lado.- Venía a recordarte que esta noche tienes ronda con Malfoy en el tercer piso.

¿Con Malfoy? ¿y Ernie?

Ernie no puede, le han dado unas décimas de fiebre. Malfoy ha accedido a sustituirle, aunque no sabe que tendrá que compartir ronda contigo, así que sal a su encuentro.

Porfavor, ¡sabes que no aguanto a ese cínico!

Ya, pero tienes que hacer un esfuerzo. McGonagall me ha confiado de que este año algo oscuro amenaza con entrar en Hogwarts. Y no sabemos si algunos alumnos están implicados.

Bueno, vale, pero procura no ponernos juntos más veces. Por el bien de mi salud.

Haré lo que pueda.- y dicho esto, se retiró.

Un poco más allá, en la mesa de las serpientes, Draco y Blaise jugaban al snap explosivo mientras hablaban de temas varios.

-Y lo más fuerte es que Bones me vino ayer a insinuarme mientras volvía de mangar algo para comer de las cocinas – decía Blaise sin demasiado entusiasmo – si la vieras, apareciendo tras el retrato de la sala común de Hufflepuf con un camisón...

-Azul de seda, sí-completó Draco- a mí me hizo lo mismo el año pasado. Debe estar muy desesperada, y no me extraña, tiene la cara tan llena de granos que parece un volcán en erupción.

-Bueno, por suerte, este año hay donde elegir. Mírala, a la sangresucia inmunda, este año está de toma pan y moja, chaval.

-¿Así que fuiste tú el de la notita?

-Sí, me he fijado hoy mientras hablaba con la comadreja pequeña. Esos pechos, ese culo. Debe haber estado haciendo pesas con sus enciclopedias, pero la verdad es que a mi me da igual. Esta noche va a caer rendida a mis pies. Lo quiera o no.

-¿Has tenido en cuenta que es la amiga de Potter y Weasley? ¿Y que es una comelibros asquerosa?

-Sí, ¿y? Eso no la hará peor en la cama, Draco.

-Puaj, haz lo que quieras.

Horas más tarde, Hermione seguía su camino para encontrarse con Malfoy en el tercer piso, cosa que no le apetecía en absoluto. Con un poco de suerte, la ronda acabaría rápido y no pasaría nada, pero tratandose de esa serpiente venenosa, nunca se sabía.

Cuando acabó de subir las escaleras, vio una sombra tras de ella. Unos pasos. Clac, clac. Un suspiro de admiración. Más pasos. Clac, clac.

-Eh, Malfoy, aquí estás. Venga, empecemos la ronda de una vez.-aventuró Hermione, Tenía prisas. Quería meterse en su cama cuanto antes. Pobre chica, lo que le esperaba.

-¿Malfoy?¿Qué coño dices, Granger?-dijo una voz brusca a sus espaldas. La chica se giró lentamente, Blaise Zabinni la miraba con expresión burlona.- Venga, ven conmigo preciosa. Vamos a jugar- la tira del brazo. Ella se resiste.

-¡Dejáme Zabinni! ¡Te voy a quitar puntos por verte fuera de la cama a estas horas!

-Oh, no hay problema. Ahora mismo vuelvo a la cama, y tú te vienes conmigo.

-¿Qué haces, desgraciado? ¡Dejáme en paz!- Él no la escucha. La agarra fuertemente del brazo. La arrastra por el tercer piso.

Unos ruidos alertan a Draco. Se acerca. Ve sombras. Voces. La masculina le es familiar, la voz femenina no la encaja en ninguno de sus conocidos. Las sombras delatan al chico: se la está llevando contra su voluntad, la está hiriendo. A Draco hay pocas cosas que le parecen graves. Pero tratar a una mujer así es una de ellas. Corriendo, va al lugar donde se está produciendo el altercado y sin mirar a la cara a los chicos, golpea al raptor por la espalda. La chica se tapa la cara con las manos. Lleva el pelo recogido y es de Gryffindor, genial.

Se gira para ver al agresor, reprime un grito de sorpresa cuando ve de quien se trata: su amigo Blaise. Intenta pensar con rápidez, pero no lo suficientemente rápido como para largarse de allí. Blaise despierta de su shock y la chica sigue llorando con las manos en su rostro.

-¿Draco? ¿Qué coño has hecho?

-Perdón, Blaise. No sabía que eras tú. Pero, ¿qué diablos hacías...

-Nada que sea de tu incumbencia, asqueroso traidor. Dejáme con mis asuntos. Largáte.

-De eso nada, no le harás daño a esta chica. ¿En qué estabas pensando? ¿Te has vuelto un maltratador? ¿Un violador? Menudo Slytherin estás hecho. Somos caballeros, por si no lo recuerdas.

La chica deja de llorar. Solamente oye un susurro lejano de la conversación pero sabe que está salvada. Piensa. Agarra a su desconocido salvador con rapidez, antes de percatarse de quien es. Pero ya es demasiado tarde. Filch y la señora Norris se presenta ante ellos tres.

-Oh, vaya vaya. Dos prefectos y un estudiante armando escándalo. ¿Se puede saber qué ha ocurrido?

-El Señor Zabinni estaba agrediendo a esta señorita, Filch.

-¿Y usted la defiende, Malfoy? - Filch no puede creerse lo que ve. Malfoy lleva agarrada de la mano a Granger, que ya lleva el pelo enmarañado y la otra mano tapándole la cara. Le ha sido fácil reconocerla, ya que la ha pillado varias veces haciendo travesuras con Potter y compañía.

Hermione despierta del trauma. ¡MALFOY! Se suelta de su raptor. Éste la ve. Chillan.

-Señores, un poco de calma – lo que faltaba, el profesor Dumbledore aparece en la escena.- Es evidente que las cosas se hacen por una razón. Malfoy ha defendido a una mujer en apuros, por algo será. Zabinni, vayáse a dormir. Mañana a las once en mi despacho. Filch, yo me encargo de todo. Gracias.

-Señor Dumbledore, yo...yo no quería. No sabía que era esta...gryffindor.-no la puede insultar delante del director, más que nada porque lo aplastaría nada más con chascar los dedos.

-Pues eso es una pena. En ese caso, deberé castigarlos a ustedes también. Por escándalo a horas inadecuadas. Mañana a las once, los dos, también en mi despacho. Qué pena, con lo bonito que es el amor entre adolescentes- y dicho esto, desaparece en la oscuridad.

-Oh, mierda, mierda. ¡Malfoy, sabía que no era buena idea hacer esta ronda contigo! ¡Asquerosa serpiente!

-Calláte, inmunda.

-Inmundo tu, víbora.

-Calláte, sangre sucia.

-No me da la gana, gilipollas.

-¡CÁLLATE! Intento pensar.

-¿Pensar? Estamos castigados, no hay nada que pensar. Es todo por tu culpa. Tenía la situación controlada.

-Permíteme que lo dude, Granger. Aunque será difícil, hay una solución. Pero tengo que hacerlo, no puedo permitirme un castigo ahora. - no se lo piensa más, y con más suavidad que Blaise, pero sin demasiada delicadeza, tira del brazo de Hermione y la conduce escaleras arriba.

-¿Dónde vamos? ¡Suéltame!- él hace caso omiso

-Al despacho de Dumbledore. Si quieres salvarte del castigo, sígueme el rollo.

-No pienso entrar en tus juegos. He gritado a las dos de la mañana en mitad del castillo. Me merezco ese castigo.

-Mira que eres idiota. Pues yo no quiero que me castiguen, y necesito tu colaboración para ello. Me la vas a dar, sí o sí. - y sin previo aviso, Hermione es acorralada por Draco, con la varita de este rozando su cuello.

-¿Y có...cómo piensas salvarte?

-Fingiendo que me gustas.


End file.
